


Early

by kiitos



Category: 16th & 17th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day Kit and Will featuring coffee, snark and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

It was about five am, judging by the soft sunlight that shone through a slight opening in the curtains. Kit, roused by dreams of past mistakes blinked wearily. This happened far too often for his liking and he sighed as he settled against the pillows. The duvet twitched and Kit looked to his right with a smile, of course bloody Will was still asleep. Nothing bothered him, he was a lot more successful in his writing career than Kit was, though Kit didn’t begrudge it of him. Will worked hard and was very good at what he did, Tom Hiddleston of all people had just starred in one of his productions (and Kit was really very alright with that.) Not that Kit didn’t have his own rather established fan-base, just not quite on the same scale as Will.

And really Kit was blessed with talents in other areas, like not exploding when Will forgot that there was a reason toothpaste tubes came with lids; or when he was distracted and stored his socks in the medicine cupboard. And for the love of all that’s holy who keeps their ketchup in the fridge? Kit smiled, Will was ridiculous and infuriating at times but he was also the best person Kit knew.

In the soft early morning light it was easy to forget all the little niggles and smile at his messy hair and pale skin. Kit loved Will, and didn’t the Daily Mail just have a field day with that when they got hold of the story. Kit remembered fondly the time when he was lucky enough to attend a premiere and come face to face with one reporter who called them ‘indecent and a bad influence on children’ and floored the wittering idiot. He broke a finger and got himself ejected from the venue but it was incredibly worth it. Especially when Will only pretended to be angry when he found out.

Kit sighed, he wasn’t going to be getting any more sleep that night so he pushed back the duvet and stood up. He had writing to do and he could get a couple of hours done whilst Will slept. He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on as he went downstairs, avoiding the third one because it creaked awfully. In the kitchen he flicked on the kettle and stabbed through the foil on the jar of coffee, they had a fancy machine but it was for special occasions and anyway they were both lazy.

Minutes later with a mug warming his hand, Kit sat at the table and tried to make sense of last night’s half formed ideas. He blinked at the page as he sipped the coffee, he couldn’t make out his own writing at the best of times and his half asleep scribbles looked like a completely foreign language. He sighed and put pen to paper to start from scratch, but then the third stair creaked and he smiled.

“Time is it?” Will mumbled before he had even entered the kitchen.

“Early.” Kit replied as he handed Will his own coffee.

“Don’t want it,” Will waved it away. “Come back to bed.”

“I can’t sleep.” Kit admitted, fiddling with the pen in his hand.

Will pulled a face. “Dreams again?”

Kit hadn’t even finished nodding before Will’s arms were around him. “Then come and cuddle me whilst I sleep.”

Kit snorted at that. “That’s how it is, is it?”

But in truth he could think of nothing better to do, so he left his writing and his coffee to grow stale and let himself be led up the stairs and back to bed. He actually did fall asleep again and dreamed of ketchup in cupboards and burning newspapers.


End file.
